


Fangs Fogarty Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Fangs Fogarty imagines from my Tumblr





	1. South Side Sympathiser (Part 1)

South siders and North siders in one building sounds like the premise for a survival show. You didn't care about the merger but a lot of Riverdale High students did. Right now you were leaning against your locker in the corridor listening to Reggie spout crap about the new students. You roll your eyes and decide to step in, not wanting to listen to him anymore. "Will you zip it, Mantle."

 

"Excuse me?" He turned all of his attention onto you know with everyone in the corridor following suit.

 

"You heard me." You said peeling yourself off of your locker so you were standing in front of him, all of the new students behind you. "No one wants to hear your judgmental opinions about the South Side."

 

"You're taking their side?" Reggie asked.

 

"As opposed to what? Siding with you, a misogynistic, entitled asshole? It seems like a no brainer." You shrugged. Reggie was about to retort something back but the bell rang signalling class is about to start. You made your way through the parted Riverdale High students who were shocked at your confrontation with Reggie. The South Side students were equally shocked at a Northsider standing up for them as they've only been met with hostility so far.

 

You made your way to lesson and sat down in your usual seat. It was near the back so you had a perfect view of the whole classroom. You saw one of the new kids walk in to the room and slide into the empty seat at the front. The girl, however, who was sat there quickly moved to a different seat, not wanting to associate herself with a Serpent. You rolled your eyes, you swear they're going to roll out of your head one of these days, and gathered your things so you could sit next to him. Fangs didn't know what to say or do. He recognised you as the same person who stood up for people from the South Side in the corridor before class.

 

The lesson soon ended and the teacher assigned the new assignment for the class. "I guess we're working together for the assignment then." Fangs spoke up as he put his books away. "You know, you don't have to work with me if you don't want."

 

"Don't be silly. Of course I want to work with you. If this is about you being a Serpent or from the South Side then you should probably know I don't care about that." You assured him, putting your backpack on.

 

"Great. My place or yours?"

 

"Yours." You immediately said before cringing at yourself because of how that sounded. "I mean, your place would be best. I've got work being done to mine so I can't really have people over."

 

"Okay then. I'll text you the details then..." Fangs started, waiting for you to tell him your name.

 

"Y/N." You told him, handing him your phone.

 

"Fangs." He introduced. "I'll see you around." He said before walking off to meet up with his friends who were standing at the end of the corridor watching the whole exchange between you and Fangs.

 

"Who was that?" Toni asked immediately when her friend came over.

 

"That's Y/N. They're my partner in chemistry. We have an assignment." Fangs told her, smiling slightly at the mention of you. Toni raised her eyebrows suggesting that there was something more going on, that he has a crush on you. Fangs soon picked up on what she was suggesting. "It's not like that."

 

"I didn't say anything." Toni smirked. Sweet Pea laughed slightly at his best friends conversation before going all serious and warning him about you.

 

"Look, be careful man. Y/N is from the North Side. You're from the South. You're both from different worlds. Just don't be alarmed if they drop you for something else." Sweet Pea warned his friend. Fangs bobbed his head taking into account what Sweet Pea just said. He looked up over to other end if the corridor where you were laughing at a joke one of your friends said. All he could think was that maybe Sweet Pea was right. Maybe once this assignment was over or you got bored with messing with Reggie you would drop him. After all, you were from different worlds, right?


	2. South Side Sympathiser (Part 2)

It's been a couple of weeks since Fangs walked into your chemistry class and a few weeks since you were partnered up. Over that time the two of you were getting closer but there was still this little voice in the back of his mind urging him not to. Sweet Pea's words were still fresh in mind. He couldn't help it though. You defied every expectation of a Northsider. You weren't conformed to being the perfect straight A student that doesn't step out of line. No, you had this fire in you and Fangs liked that about you. It intrigued him so much he found Sweet Pea's words of concern slipping away.

 

The two of you were in the library studying and going through your assignment when you were interrupted by Reggie who had slid into a chair that he dragged from the nearby table, his arms crossed and resting on the back of it. "To what do I owe the pleasure." You said sarcastically as you rolled your eyes at the sudden appearance of Reggie. If there was anyone you loathed the most at Riverdale High it would be Reggie. He pops up unannounced and knows how to get under your skin. It didn't help that he flirts with everyone he lays eyes on or that his views on the world was small minded.

 

"You know that party tomorrow night?" He asked.

 

"How could I forget. It's all you ever talk about." You responded, your voice laced with fake excitement. Fangs had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He could tell that you weren't interested in this conversation.

 

"Well, I need a huge favour... I need to use your place. My parents have cancelled their trip and I can't cancel the party. Your place is the only option." Reggie told you giving his best puppy dog eyes.

 

"Absolutely not. Do you remember what happened last time? It took me days to clean that mess up."

 

"I'll help clean up. Scouts honour." He gave you an earnest Look with his fingers in the scouts promise. You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes again.

 

"Ugh, fine." You groaned knowing he wouldn't stop bothering you until you said yes. Reggie fist pumped in the air before leaping out of his seat to go and tell his friends that the party is still on.

 

"You're the best, Y/N. Same address?" You nodded prompting him to send out a quick text and then leave without as much as a goodbye.

 

"I'm sorry about that." You said as soon as Reggie was gone. "You know, you should come to the party. Your friends too."

 

"I don't know." Fangs was hesitant and you could tell.

 

"Look, you're as much as a Riverdale High student as everyone in this room. Besides, it's my place and I can have whoever I want over." You smiled placing your hand on his arm. Fangs glanced down, heat rising to his cheeks from the unexpected contact. "Please say you'll come."

 

"I'll think about it." And with that the two of you went back to your work not mentioning the party again.

 

Loud music could be heard as Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea all walked up the path to the party. Fellow students could be seen making out or passed out already in the front yard. Inside was no better with red solo cups sprawled across the floor, some with its contents still in, people dancing on makeshift dance floors in each room. It didn't take long for Fangs to find you. You were in the garden talking to one of your friends as you watched the beer pong game taking place. The moment you spotted Fangs you left the conversation and made your way over to him. "You came!" You greeted, giving him a brief hug. Like your hand on his arm in the library, this was unexpected. He had no clue how to respond but lucky for him you raised your hand letting him know you've got an idea. "I know what you need. Some alcohol. Wait here. I'll be back." You told him, the last in a terminator impression causing Fangs and yourself to laugh before you disappeared into the crowd.

 

Fangs took this time to fully take in his surroundings. He lost his friends immediately when he stepped foot in the house and so had no clue where they were. The house itself was grand. The kitchen itself was almost as big as Fangs' whole house. "It's Fangs, right?" Someone said interrupting his thoughts. He turned around seeing Reggie standing there with a cup in his hand. Fangs nodded his response, looking around for any sign of you as he didn't really want to talk to him. "And you hang out with Y/N a lot?" Again Fangs nodded. "I feel like I should probably tell you the truth about them. Y/N is just using you to get back at their parents and at me. I mean, look around you. This house, their friends. You two are from very different worlds and as long as you keep hanging out and are 'friends' there will always be this unspoken difference between you that will destroy the relationship as quickly as it formed. It's best to cut ties now then get hurt in the long run." Reggie told him, clapping his hand on Fangs's shoulder with fake sympathy. He could tell by the look on Fangs's face that his plan worked. Reggie looked up and saw you coming over with two cups in your hand and left leaving the two of you alone.

 

"Sorry it took so long. There was a queue and this girl was talking to me about- hey what's wrong?" You asked when you noticed Fangs was quiet. The smile he was usually sporting wasn't there. That's when you knew something was wrong.

 

"I- I think it's best that we end whatever this is." He said gesturing between the two of you. Your eyes widened and your whole demeanour changed. You had no clue where this was all of a sudden coming from.

 

"What do you mean?" You questioned him.

 

"This. Us. Our friendship. Let's face it Y/N, it's not going to work out. Look around us. We are two different people from different sides of the track. Besides, you're only using me, right? To rebel against everyone so you aren't a typical northsider." His words stung. Fangs couldn't be more wrong but it hurt that he was like everyone else, always assuming everything.

 

"Wow. You know, I thought you were different, better then everyone else but I guess I was wrong... screw you!" You threw your drink at him before storming off and leaving the party, tears threatening to fall. Jughead saw what went down between you and Fangs and went over to check on him.

 

"What just happened?" Jughead asked. Fangs didn't move his gaze to meet to beanie clad boy who now took your place next to him but instead kept them on the direction you went off in.

 

"I told Y/N the truth. That our friendship wouldn't work out because we're from different worlds."

 

Jughead groaned the moment Fangs said that. He was afraid this would happen after what Sweet Pea said. "You couldn't be more wrong."


	3. South Side Sympathiser (Part 3)

"Wait, so you listened to Reggie over Y/N?" Sweet Pea asked Fangs after he told him and Toni everything that happened at the party.

 

"I know, I know. I messed up." Fangs groaned, running his hand across his face. No one needed to tell him that he screwed up. He reached that conclusion on his own. He listened to the schools resident asshole jock over you. The truth was that he was afraid to lose you as a friend, potentially something more.

 

"What are you going to do?" Toni wondered.

 

"I don't know. Y/N won't talk to me and even if I had a chance to explain myself it's not a good enough reason and they'll hate me even more." Sweet Pea looked at Toni giving her a knowing look. They both hated seeing their friend like this and would do anything to try and help which is what Toni is going to do.

 

The next day, Toni went to your locker and found you there putting your books away. "Hey, Y/N." She greeted. You quirked an eyebrow not understanding why Toni was talking to you. You had only spoken in passing. It's not that you don't think the two of you would be good friends but rather you haven't officially introduced yourselves to each other or hung out outside of school.

 

"Hey, Toni." You returned as you shut your locker, your attention now fully on her. "What's up?"

 

"It's about Fangs." The moment Toni said that your face fell and you groaned not wanting to talk about it. "Look, hear me out. It was stupid of Fangs to listen to Reggie. He knows that and he regrets that he did-"

 

"Wait, he listened to Reggie? What did Reggie say?" You interrupted. Toni gulped. She thought you knew, that's why you were pissed. After Toni told you what Fangs told her your anger was redirected from Fangs to Reggie. "I'm going to kill him." You muttered before storming off down the corridor to find where he was with Toni following behind, deciding that it was best she made sure you weren't going to do anything stupid. She recognised the look in your eyes having seen it before with Sweet Pea and occasionally Fangs. You made your way over to Reggie once your eyes landed on him. People parted as you did, seeing that you were not to be messed with. "What the hell did you say to Fangs?" You interrogated, pushing him into the lockers.

 

"I did you a favour, Y/N. I got you away from that South Side trash." Reggie said as if he was expecting a thank you from you. Instead when you said that you started seeing red.

 

"Firstly, I don't need anyone telling me who I can and cannot be friends with. You can't control me, Reggie. Secondly, I dare you to say that again." You stepped forward showing him that you weren't messing around. A crowd in the corridor has now formed watching the conversation between you and Reggie play out.

 

"South. Side. Trash." Reggie said, annunciating every word as he too took a step forward.

 

You scoffed to say as if before pulling your arm back and punching him straight in the face. Gasps could be heard all over the corridor as you punched him again and again, in between muttering out. "Don't. Call. Me. Trash." You weren't entirely sure why you were punching him repeatedly. Was it because he said something bad about Fangs and you were protective? Maybe. Either way, you were brought out of your thoughts by someone calling you and trying to pull you back. You shrugged off the hand they placed on your shoulder and took one last look at Reggie, taking in the blood that was pouring down his face and the look of pure anger on his face, before walking down the corridor and out of the school, ignoring the calls after you.

 

Watching you leave, all Fangs wanted to do was go after you. "You should go after them." Toni encouraged him handing him a piece of paper with your address on. His eyes widened when he saw where you lived. Everything made sense now. Fangs got into his truck and drove to your house, the whole time thinking of something to say. When he got to your house he noticed a vast difference between the place on the North Side you claimed as your own. To start with it was much smaller and decrepit, in dire need of a coat of paint. Fangs made his way to the front door but before he could get the opportunity to knock the door opened.

 

"Fangs?" You asked, your face contorted with confusion.

 

"Hey, Y/N." Fangs greeted. A sudden wave of nervousness overcame him, forgetting what he prepared to say on the way over.


	4. South Side Sympathiser (Part 4)

"Toni gave me your address." Fangs told you as if he wanted to clarify to you that he is not a stalker. Your bloody hand, from punching Reggie, caught Fangs's attention. He tried to grab to get a better look at it but you pulled away. "Let me help. It's not the first time I've cleaned up someone's hand after they punched someone."

 

You reluctantly let Fangs inside knowing that you couldn't clean your hand by yourself. As he walked inside, he took everything in. From the bookshelf filled to the brim of books to how cramped in everything was. It was vastly different to the house on the Northside. This house was more cosy and homey like it's been lived in. You sat down at the table in the kitchen where everything was already set out to clean your hand. Fangs followed suit and sat in the chair next to yours. He took your hand in his and gently started wiping it clean.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. It was a dick move to listen to Reggie. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry." Fangs said apologising for everything he did.

 

"Of course you're apologising now you know where I live." You scoffed. "Un-freaking-believeable. You and I both know that if I lived on the Northside in that fancy house you wouldn't be here apologising. You're only here because you think I'm just like you. That we've got stuff in common now. Well, I've got news for you. We had stuff in common before. You just didn't bother finding out the real me."

 

"Y/N..." The Serpent started, the only thing he could get out as what you had said made him speechless. Was what you were saying true? Would he have apologised if he didn't know where you lived? These were the questions swarming his mind.

 

"You can't just decide who you want to be friends with based where they live." You carried on ignoring Fangs's attempt at trying to say something. "You know what, just go." You sighed not wanting to deal with this anymore knowing that if you did you might say something you'll regret. "Leave."

 

Fangs didn't argue. He obliged to your request and left not wanting to jeopardise any chance he has to make it up to you. This wasn't him giving up. No, he wasn't going to give up on you, on your friendship. He messed up and he is going to make it right.

 

The next day at lunchtime, Fangs saw you sat alone at a table. He went over and slid into the seat opposite you. You looked up at this new presence, confusion creeping onto your face as you glanced around the room to see if you're missing something. "Hey?" You drew out the 'hey' making it sound more like a question than a greeting.

 

"Hey." Fangs replied before he started eating. He didn't bother to clarify why he was sat with you meaning you had to ask yourself.

 

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you sat here?"

 

"Because you were sat by yourself and I thought you could do with some company. That's what friends do." He told you.

 

"Right, is this you trying to make up for what you did?" You asked thinking you had figured it out.

 

"This is me letting you know that I'm here for you no matter what." Fangs said before carrying on eating his lunch. You didn't say anything else either and also carried on eating. There may be no conversation between the two of you but you had to admit that it was nice having his company.

 

It had become a regular thing now. Every lunch Fangs would join you and everyday you let him. You had thought about eating somewhere else. However, you had a feeling that he wouldn't give up. The more he sat with you at lunch the more you felt the hurt you previously held slip away. You began to see Fangs for who he truly is. Someone who means well, who is loyal, who is a ray of sunshine, someone who is truly sorry for what they did.

 

Today you had decided to ask him out, give him another chance if you will. You kept glancing up at him then back to your food, plucking up the courage to actually ask him. "Is everything okay?" Fangs asked noticing your strange behaviour.

 

"Hm, oh yeah, everything is fine." You told him and he seemed to have believed you as he went back to what he was doing. "Actually, I was wondering... you know, if you aren't busy... if maybe you wanted to go to Pop's after school. That is what friends do, after all." You quickly added worried that he'll think it's a date and say no because he doesn't like you like that.

 

"Yeah, I would love to." Fangs immediately said. A smile forming on his lips as he did because you were finally giving him a chance.


	5. Door

The first time Fangs was at your door you had just moved to Riverdale. You were his new neighbour. His mom told him to go over and ask if you needed any help and in that moment, as he walked closer to your door, Fangs wished his mom wasn't nice to everyone. Fangs wasn't like Sweet Pea, he didn't have game or confidence when talking to cute individuals instead he was a bumbling mess.

 

As he knocked on the door and waited for you to answer, Fangs took everything. The door itself was old, with paint peeling off and the glass in the window broken. It is evident that the previous owners didn't take any pride in how the house looked. Fangs was shaken from his thoughts by the door opening. You had a huge smile on your face which Fangs thought was odd as normally when someone is moving it's stressful. "H-hey." Fangs greeted, clearing his throat. "I'm Fangs, your neighbour. I noticed you were moving in and I was wondering if you needed any help?"

 

"You mean your mom told you to come here and help." You giggled. Fangs opened his mouth and then shut it not knowing how to respond to that. "It's okay. I actually could do with some help. There's a few more boxes in the car." You told him, walking to the car. "I'm Y/N, by the way."

 

Fangs sent you a small smile before grabbing the first box. He couldn't help but take note of your possessions, that include books and a telescope amongst other things. As Fangs helped you with bringing in the remaining boxes the two of you got to know each other well. It was the beginning of your friendship.

 

-

 

The second time Fangs was at your door was to take you out on your first date. Since the two of you met you have been getting to know each other better and eventually he plucked up the courage to ask you out on a date. Fangs jogged up the front steps and took a breath, wiping his hands on his trouser legs before knocking on the door. As he waited for you to answer he noticed that a new door was put in. It was much cleaner and sleeker than the old one. When he heard the door open, Fangs glanced up, his eyes taking in your appearance, and he was speechless. "Wow. You- err- you look amazing." Fangs complimented.

 

"Th-thank you." You replied with the same smile you had when you first met, heat creeping to your cheeks. You cleared your throat and coached yourself to try and keep it cool. "Shall we go?"

 

"Let's." He said holding his arm out so you could take it.

 

Fangs drove you to a spot by the river, it was away from the main road and can only be found if you were familiar with the area. From this spot you could get a clear view of the sky away from any light pollution. You got out of the car and looked up to the sky in awe. It was beautiful. You haven't seen the night sky as beautiful as this before. "How did you find this place?" You asked, tearing your eyes from the sky to where Fangs was setting up a mini picnic with a bag of food from Pop's.

 

"I came across this place when I was walking about, clearing my head. I thought it would be a great spot to look at the stars." Fangs divulged. You nodded taking a seat next to him on the bed of the truck.

 

"I have to ask. How did you know I liked stars?" You asked after a few moments in silence, tucking in your burger.

 

"When I was helping you with the boxes, the day we first met, I noticed a telescope in one of them." Fangs told you taking a sip from his drink. "Now I think about it I do hope it's your telescope."

 

"Don't worry. It is." You let out a short laugh. "It's nice that you actually took notice." For the first time in your life someone took notice about your interests and it was some guy who was the first person you met in Riverdale.

 

"Now I have a question... why do you like stargazing?" It wasn't an accusatory question, Fangs was genuinely curious. He wanted to get to know you better. He's never felt this way about a person before, where he wanted to know everything about you. You made him happy and he made you happy.

 

"Because, the stars are constant. No matter what they'll always be there. Whether it's day time, or it's cloudy, or it's too light polluted. No matter what's going on at home or in my life the stars will always be there." You divulged. You had never told anyone this yet you found yourself telling Fangs, who you haven't known for longer. He just had that affect on you.

 

-

 

The third time Fangs was at your door was to tell you that he was joining the Serpents. It was something Fangs has been thinking of doing for a while now and now he was finally going to tell you. In an ideal world he would tell you and you would be accepting and nothing could ruin your relationship but it's not an ideal world, it's reality and reality sucks. When you answered the door your smile disappeared when you saw Fangs's pained expression, as if he had something to tell you and it wasn't good. You shut the door behind you and sat on the steps, Fangs following your lead and sat next to you. "I'm joining the Serpents." He told you. It was like a ton of bricks had hit you. It's not that you were against the Serpents you just didn't want your boyfriend to get involved. He was innocent and kind and he didn't belong in that life.

 

"Okay... what does this mean for us?" You asked. You were afraid of the answer but knew it was a question you had to ask.

 

"I honestly don't know."

 

"You don't have to do this Fangs." You pleaded, tears now silently falling.

 

"I have to, Y/N." Fangs told you. He hated seeing you like this and being the reason for it. It was never his intention to hurt you.

 

"Please. I can't sit by and watch you get hurt or watch you change. Please don't do this." You pleaded again.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N, but I have to." And with that your relationship ended right on the steps where it first began.

 

-

 

The fourth time Fangs was at your door was because he had no one else to turn to. He was injured and needed help. The knock was weak but you heard it. You opened the door and saw Fangs standing slightly hunched over, his arm wrapped around his ribs. This was what you were afraid of. You put his arm around you and lead him into the kitchen where you sat him down at the table. You made your way around the kitchen looking for the first aid kit and towels, the whole time Fangs watched you. There was still so many things he wanted to say to you and you to him. "Thank you for doing this, Y/N. It means a lot."

 

"You are injured. I can't just leave you outside." You said, your voice quiet. You were trying to not start crying. Your chest still hurt after your last conversation. It pained you to say that you were right. You were afraid that once he joined the Serpents he'd get hurt and sure enough he ended up on your doorstep bleeding and bruised. "I see you're a Serpent now. I'm glad everything worked out." You spoke up after you finished stitching Fangs up. He reached out for you hand and for a moment you let him, the familiar touch bringing back memories of the two of you, before retracting it and standing up to get as far away from him as you could afraid that if you stayed you'd let him back in to your life and bring back the pain you felt. "You can stay here on the couch tonight, if you want." Was all you said before going up to bed.

 

-

 

The fifth time Fangs was at your door was a moment of weakness on his part. He knocked but you didn't answer, not after last time. Fangs didn't know whether you were home but decided to say what he intended on saying to you if you were. "I miss you, Y/N. God, do I miss you. I miss hearing your laugh, seeing your smile, talking to you. I miss you and that's all my fault. I joined the Serpents knowing that it would ruin our relationship. I was naive to think that I could be happy and be apart of a gang but the more time that passes I realise that it's wrong. You make me happy, Y/N. You are there to stop me from doing something stupid. I need you, Y/N. I love you." And with that Fangs left. Probably never going to tell you that in person but he just needed to get it off his chest.

 

What Fangs didn't know was that you heard the whole thing.

 

-

 

It was your turn to go to his door. After hearing his speech you knew he was in as much pain as you were. There was nothing stopping you from being together. Yes, he gets hurt because he's apart of a gang and yes, there's a chance you could get hurt but is it all worth it if you love each other? The answer to you was yes. You'd rather risk that then live in a life without him. You love him.

 

You walked up to his front door, Pop's in one hand, and knocked on it. Fangs opened the door, probably expecting Sweet Pea or Toni, but his face didn't fall when he saw it was you. It was more of confusion. "You'd think I forget?" You asked, holding up the bag of Pop's referring to the promise the two of you made. That you would watch the super blue moon together. A smile appeared on Fangs's face as he opened the door to let you in. He lead you to the roof and laid down with you next to him. Fangs didn't know what this means in terms of your relationship but what he did know was that you hasn't totally given up on the two you of you. There was still a chance.


	6. Date Crashers

Fangs Fogarty was the complete opposite to his friends. He wasn't impulsive. He took his time. He is a good listener and overall a quiet person who keeps to himself. So when he first laid eyes on you he shocked himself when he wanted to go over and talk to you. The two of you met at a diner in Greendale. Fangs regularly went there to clear his head and get away from the drama in Riverdale. At first it was a one time thing but then he had the pecan pie and went again and again until he went there every week, sometimes more than once a week.

 

One day, Fangs went to the diner and noticed that you must be new as he's never seen you before. He made his way to his usual booth and waited for you to take his order, not needing to look at the menu as he always ordered the same thing. You walked over to Fangs's booth when you saw you had a new customer, donning a huge smile. One that could light up a room, Fangs thought. "Hi, what can I get you?" You asked. You looked even more beautiful up close, Fangs thought.

 

"I'll have a black coffee and a piece of pecan pie." Fangs ordered.

 

"I'm afraid we've ran out of pecan pie." You told him as you noted down his order. "But we've got cherry. It's just as good. Promise." Fangs smiled and nodded telling you he'll have that.

 

That was two months ago. Since then the two of you have been dating. You mostly go on dates in Greendale but occasionally you go to Riverdale. The reason being is that Fangs didn't want to expose you to the drama that has filled Riverdale. He wanted to keep you in the bubble that is Greendale a little longer.

 

At the Whyte Wyrm, Fangs was sat texting you, a huge grin on his face as he did with the occasional giggle. Both Sweet Pea and Toni had picked up on this. "What's got you so giddy?" Toni asked. Fangs's head snapped up as he put his phone in his pocket.

 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said trying to act normal. Toni raised an eyebrow at Sweet Pea who just shrugged.

 

"You're up next." Sweet Pea changed the subject, holding a pool cue out for Fangs.

 

"I can't tonight. I've got homework." Fangs told him as he put his jacket on. The truth was that he had a date with you but he couldn't tell his friends that so he made up a lie. One they didn't believe.

 

"But it's Saturday." Toni called after him but Fangs didn't listen, or he didn't hear, and carried on walking out of the bar and to his truck. "That was weird." Toni said turning to Sweet Pea.

 

"Yeah, I've been beginning to notice he's been more secretive lately and leaving unexpectedly when we hang out." He commented as he hit the ball into the pocket. That's all Toni needed to hear before she got her phone out and started typing feverishly. Sweet Pea looked up, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you doing?"

 

"Seeing where Fangs is." She told him, not taking her eyes off her phone.

 

"Toni, we really shouldn't be doing this. Fangs is our friend and this is a breach of his privacy." Sweet Pea objected but stopped when Toni showed him where his best friend was. The screen read ab address in Greendale. "What is he doing in Greendale?"

 

"I don't know. You don't think-?" Toni started then started as she was suddenly aware that they were still in public.

 

After that revelation, Toni and Sweet Pea came up with a plan. It was that next time Fangs unexpectedly leaves the two Serpents would follow him. And that's what they did. They followed him first to a house in the suburbs and then to the local cinema. Toni and Sweet Pea bought tickets and followed you and Fangs inside. "Who is that?" Sweet Pea whispered. Him and Toni were stood off to the side watching you and Fangs at the snack bar.

 

"No clue but they look cosy. Maybe they're dating?" Toni suggested, noticing the close proximity of the two of you and the closeness like you have known each other for a while.

 

"Fangs would have told us though... right?" Sweet Pea asked. Toni didn't have time to answer as their cover was blown. Fangs had seen them and walked over.

 

"Sweet Pea? Toni?" Their eyes widened when they heard his voice. They both looked around trying to look inconspicuous but ultimately failing. "What are you doing here?" Fangs questioned them. Toni's gaze immediately went down to your interlocking hands.

 

"To see this movie." Sweet Pea gestured trying to play it off that they weren't following their friend. Fangs didn't believe them. Toni could tell by his expression.

 

"Fine. We followed you." She blurted out.

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

"Because we thought you were in trouble. Why else would you come to Greendale all the time."

 

"I met someone. That's why." Fangs told them. "This is Y/N and we are dating." You sent his friends a little wave which they returned with a smile, one that matched yours. "Now, if you will excuse us the film is about to start." Fangs said excusing you both to carry on with your date. However, he made a mental note to talk to his friends later about following him.


	7. Other Half - (Soulmate AU)

The whole notion of soulmates confused you. It's not that you didn't believe they were real, because even your friend Sweet Pea has one and that to you is weird on a whole other level. No, it's because of where you lived and grew up. Sure there were some people who were madly in love on the South Side but people mainly got together for pure convenience, that's what you were certain happened with your parents, or they remained alone because either there soulmate was in another state or they had died.

 

You didn't know what to expect when you first felt your soulmate. You've been told it's different for everyone. Toni said she tasted cherry cola and felt immense sorrow. Another friend of yours said that they woke up one night with immense pain in their side from their soulmate getting into a fight. All they said was that you'll know it when it happens.

 

It didn't occur to Fangs that his soulmate would feel everything he felt. Of course he knew how soulmates worked but he didn't know the full extent. It wasn't until one day he felt himself calming down, as if someone else was doing it, as well as hearing some song he's never heard before. When he told Toni everything he realised it was his soulmate. It was you. So if he could feel you that would mean you could feel him. You could feel anytime he was angry or anytime he got hurt.

 

When you first felt pain across your abdomen, as if someone had punched you, it was right after a fight broke out between some Ghoulies and some Serpents at school. Days after that you were so worried that your soulmate was potentially a Ghoulie. Your friend Toni, however, also pointed out that they could be a Serpent. That somewhat made you relax.

 

You realised Fangs was your soulmate during a fight, naturally. You were cleaning him up after when he cupped your face to see the injuries you had. He was racking his brain to try and see if you got injured during the fight when it clicked that it was your soulmate. More specifically it was him. It wasn't just the matching injuries you had that made him realise but also the feeling he felt in that moment. He felt whole like he was no longer missing a part of him. He felt complete. You both did.

 

Out of everyday since you first felt your soulmate today was the first time you felt him truly scared. Fangs was being accused of killing Midge all because he spoke with her before the play. This in turn made the Bulldogs angry. They wanted blood specifically your boyfriends blood. You tried your best to calm him down, which difficult as you were also on edge and scared. You played your favourite song, the one that calmed Fangs down the first time he felt your presence.

 

You were down at the Sheriffs station waiting for Fangs to be released. Not many people were happy with that revelation as an angry mob could be heard outside, the very mob you would all have to go through to get to your cars to go home. This whole ordeal was making you nervous so much so that you were biting your nails but as you felt at ease you shut your eyes and smiled slightly knowing that it was Fangs. When he walked out into the waiting area you immediately went over and hugged him. No words were uttered between the two of you but they didn't need to. You were glad Fangs was no longer behind bars and you missed him. Fangs was glad he was free and he missed you. You pulled away and sent him a tight smile, to try and reassure him that everything was going to be okay, before turning to Jughead in honorary Serpent mode. Concerned soulmate could wait. "We can't take him through the front, Jughead."

 

"I know, Y/N but they've surrounded the whole building." Jughead said pinching his nose. He knew how dire the situation was and didn't need you to tell him that. "What do you want to do?" He asked Fangs who looked up to his friend with his eyes glistening. You felt a wave of sadness over you and it broke your heart. Fangs didn't deserve this. He is innocent. Probably the most innocent person out of the Serpents.

 

"I don't want to die." Fangs cried, his voice cracking. You felt a tear roll down your cheek but wiped it away before anyone could see. You coached yourself to be strong. Fangs needs you. Your soulmate needs you. There is no time to breakdown. You turned back so you were facing him and cupped his cheeks in your hands, resting your forehead on his.

 

"Listen to me, you're not going to die. You hear me? I won't let that happen. We're going to go out there together. We stand together so none of us falls. In unity, there is strength." You recited to Fangs. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement at your statement repeating the Serpent rule. You then kissed him, placing your lips on his. The kiss might have been short but it still held the passion you felt for each other. You loved this boy in front of you and you weren't going to let anything happen to him.

 

Jughead came over and put his hand on Fangs's arm letting him know it was time. You slid your hand in his and gave it a squeeze letting him know you were right here. The other Serpents also came over and positioned themselves so they were forming a protective barrier. As you stepped out of the station the anger and hostility the Northsiders felt hit you like a ton of bricks. You tried to hold on to Fangs but as you got further into the crowd the more you got jostled about until you shoved so hard that you felt his fingers slip through yours. It didn't slow you down though as you still pushed your way through. That was until a gunshot rang out and you dropped to the floor out of instinct.

 

The first thing you felt was the crimson liquid that coated your hands when you brought them to your stomach. It was then you realised something had happened. Fangs was hurt. He was the one who got shot. You ran over to him, which was much easier this time round as everyone was either cowering on the floor or they ran, and froze at the sight. It was like you were sucker punched in the gut and you were gasping for air. "Fangs!" You let out a strangled scream as you fell to the floor, the pain now being felt. Sweet Pea went over to you and held you, muttering assurances in your ear but it didn't work. You were panicking, tears cascading down your cheeks. The person you love, your soulmate was hurt. "Somebody do something! Get help!" You screamed. You could feel him slowly slip away and you could do nothing about it.


	8. Prom?

It's that time of year where all anyone would talk about is prom. Walking down the corridors you would hear snippets of conversations including 'what dress should I wear' 'will these shoes match' 'I wonder if Tina is going with anyone? I should ask her'. A pang of jealousy overcame you when you heard them talk about prom so passionately. You wish you could do that. You wish you could talk about anything and everything to do with prom. Most of all you wish you had a date for it. No one has asked you nor will they ask you, well that's what you assumed. All of your friends are going with dates but you declined their offer to go with them, not wanting to be the third wheel for the night. Instead you settled on being on the prom committee. If you can't go and enjoy prom yourself you might as well make it enjoyable for someone else.

 

Fangs couldn't take his eyes off you as you put up posters down the corridor about the event of the season, as many people called it. "Fangs are you even listening?" Toni asked waving a hand in front of his face to gain his attention.

 

"Hm, oh yeah, yeah totally." Fangs said bringing his attention back to his pink haired friend but then found it drifting again back to you.

 

"No you weren't. You were definitely checking out Y/N." Sweet Pea snickered, playfully shoving his friends shoulder.

 

"I heard Y/N doesn't have a date to prom." Toni said hinting at Fangs that he should ask you to go with him.

 

"Don't tell me you want to take the Northsider to prom." Fangs said nothing letting Sweet Pea know that he was causing the tall Serpent to burst out laughing. "No way!"

 

"Screw you, Sweet Pea." Fangs huffed before storming off leaving Sweet Pea to be wracked with laughter and Toni giving him an incredulous look.

 

"What is wrong with you?" Toni hissed, hitting the boy. Sweet Pea stopped laughing once he saw her scowl. "Fangs really likes Y/N and you just laughed at him wanting to ask them to prom."

 

"What?! I thought he knew I was kidding." When Sweet Pea said this, Toni just shook her head and left too. "I think it's great that he wants to ask them to prom!" He called after her retreating figure, a few heads turned his way earning a glare to be sent their way.

 

With encouragement from Toni, Fangs has finally decided to ask you to prom. He's got the tickets he just has to actually ask. It was the most daunting thing ever. How other people made it look easy was beyond him. You were in the library sat at a table studying while Fangs was in between the shelves plucking up the courage to go over to you.

 

After a few minutes of coaching himself he sauntered over to where you were sat and slid into the seat opposite you. The new presence caused you to look up. When you saw it was Fangs a smile grew on your lips. You've seen him around school a few times. You couldn't deny that you developed a small crush on him. "Hey." You greeted.

 

"Hey, I hope it's okay that I'm sitting here." Fangs returned, adding the last bit after realising that maybe you weren't okay with his company.

 

"Of course it is." You assured him before going back to studying. With your head down in your book you didn't see Fangs give someone an 'help me' look.

 

"Y/N! I was wondering if we could discuss something about prom." Toni said as she came over. She dragged you away before you could say anything, shooting Fangs a wink over her shoulder as she took you off to the side to talk. While Toni distracted you, Fangs took this as his opportunity to place the prom tickets in your book.

 

When you came back, Fangs quickly looked down at the random page his book was opened on and began to read hoping to act natural. "Fangs?" You spoke up. Fangs looked up and saw your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you held the prom tickets in your hand. "Is this your way of asking me to prom?" You asked. Fangs blinked owlishly at you having forgotten what he planned on saying. "Or have I just totally and utterly embarrassed myself." You added, your confusion turning into a frown.

 

"No, no, of course not." Fangs quickly corrected you. "Yes, I'm asking you to prom." The frown soon changed into a smile. "Y/N, will you go to prom with me?"

 

"I would love to." You told him. A smile matching yours appeared on Fangs's face as he tried to hide his full excitement, not wanting to embarrass himself. What you didn't know was that behind the shelves stood Sweet Pea and Toni who were both silently doing a celebratory dance. Both happy for their friend.


	9. Pumpkins and Ghouls

"Can you please help me carry this pumpkin inside the house. It's like three times bigger than me." You huffed as you struggled carrying the pumpkin up the path. Fangs let out a chuckle, jogging up to you and taking the pumpkin with ease.

 

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten the biggest one in the store then." He pointed out making you playfully glare at him.

 

"It gives me a bigger canvas to work with when carving it thank you very much." You returned. Once inside the kitchen, you started getting to tools out to start carving the pumpkin. You looked over to Fangs, seeing that he was already focused with finding the good side before starting to draw the design. A small smile danced across your lips at the sight of your boyfriend getting into the Halloween spirit with you, knowing how much you enjoy the holiday. You did feel a bit bad that he was missing out on a Halloween party Sweet Pea had invited him to by staying with you tonight. "You know you can go to that party if you want." You spoke up.

 

Fangs looked up, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "I know but I would rather spend my evening with you carving pumpkins and watching scary movies." He said, leaning over to kiss you.

 

-

 

It was well into the evening now. Your pumpkin was tucked into your window while you and Fangs sat on the couch watching your favourite scary movie. With his arm wrapped around you, you snuggled in closer to him. The film was building up to an intense moment when a crash could be heard from outside your house. You jumped up, your head snapping in the direction of the sound. "Did you hear that?" You asked Fangs.

 

"It was probably the wind." He mumbled, pulling you back down to laying on his chest again. At first you believed him but then you heard a second crash and you sat back up. This time Fangs knew it wasn't the wind and joined you, pressing pause on the movie. "Maybe it's not the wind."

 

"What do we do?"

 

"Let's split up." Fangs suggested. "You look round the front and I'll take the back."

 

"Let's not." You replied immediately. "Have you seen what happens in horror movies when they split up. It's nothing good."

 

"Are you saying that it's a ghost out there?" He giggled earning a glare from you. "Come on, it's probably just a raccoon or something." Another crash could be heard making you take a step closer to Fangs.

 

"Whatever but we're not splitting up." You said. Fangs caved in and grabbed your hand as you walked to your backdoor, picking up something that could be used as a weapon along the way.

 

You and Fangs gave each other one last look before slowly opening the door. You both managed to take one step outside before someone jumped out of the shadows scaring the two of you. Screams erupted from you and Fangs while laughter came from Sweet Pea who was holding his stomach from laughing. "What the hell man!" Fangs exclaimed after he gained his composure again. "I thought you were at that party. What are you doing here?"

 

"I got bored." Sweet Pea shrugged, his laughter having died down.

 

"So you thought you'd come and scare us?" You asked him, giving him an unamused look.

 

"Well, that and I wanted to watch some movies with you." He told you. You and Fangs had a silent conversation with each other about whether Sweet Pea could join you.

 

"Fine, you can stay. I'm only saying this because it's freezing and I want to go back inside." Fangs said, telling him the decision you both made. Sweet Pea grinned pushing past you to get inside.

 

"Great. While we're at it we might as well invite Cheryl and Toni around." You mumbled to Fangs which Sweet Pea also heard.

 

"They're already on their way with snacks." He said, flopping down on the couch. You gave Sweet Pea an exasperated look as you joined him on the couch. While you would have preferred it just be you and Fangs tonight it was still nice that you were hanging out as a friend group on your favourite holiday.


	10. Been There All Night

Your relationship with Fangs was unexpected and didn’t go without criticism from your peers. Everyone had something to say about it, always butting in, yet they had no clue about it. All they saw was two people from different sides of the track. They didn’t see that you had things in common or that you were in love with each other. They just saw the northsider and southsider who’s relationship was doomed from the start and they didn’t let their opinions go unknown.

 

You’ve heard it all. 'He’s a criminal.', 'He'll only drag you down.', 'He's only going to hurt you.', but you never listened to them, brushing their words off and removing them from your life. Fangs did the same. He gets 'They’re only using you.', 'You can’t seriously think it’s going to last?', 'You’ll end up hurt.' Neither of you listened to them though.

 

The moment you heard about Fangs getting shot you immediately went to the hospital. You had gone to get a glass of water when you overheard your parent on the phone talking about the riot and what happened to Fangs. With the glass of water forgotten, you left through the front door still wearing your pyjamas and went to the car, making your way to the hospital.

 

Ignoring the weird looks you got, you went to the front desk and asked where your boyfriend was. They told you he was currently in surgery and that you had to take a seat in the waiting room so you sat down and picked up one of the outdated magazines while you waited. What you didn’t intend to happen was for your eyes to droop, falling asleep.

 

"We should wake them up." Toni whispered to her friend. It was now the morning and you were still asleep.

 

"They’ve been there all night." The receptionist said from behind the screen. Toni gave Sweet Pea a look. One that says maybe we were wrong. He only shrugged not wanting to out right admit it but knew deep down that she was right.

 

They were about to say something when Archie bursted through the doors with Betty and Veronica following him. He was on the phone with someone looking relieved when he saw you. "Yeah, we’ve found them." He told whoever was on the other end.

 

"Y/N hasn’t moved all night." Toni told the three after Archie had finished the phone call.

 

"They really are in love, aren’t they?" Veronica asked, everyone nodded, looking at your sleeping form which hasn’t moved since you arrived last night in your pyjamas.


	11. Regret

Regret, noun

  1. a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over an occurrence or something that one has done or failed to do.



 

You stood outside of his house, soaked to your skin from the rain. The warm tears mixed with the cold rain drops cascaded down your cheeks. You gave up wiping them away as they just kept coming. All you wanted to do was lay in his warm embrace but you couldn’t do that anymore. You made the choice to leave, one that you will forever regret.

 

"Y/N?" Fangs asked, wondering if it’s actually you. You hadn’t heard the door open, too focused on trying to get yourself to walk away before anyone saw you. Fangs had to fight the urge to run over to you and wrap his arms around you, after all you did leave him. He did regret not trying harder to get you to stay, letting you walk out of that door.

 

•

 

Fangs stood there watching as you grabbed all of your things that had accumulated in his bedroom over the years of you dating. Silent tears fell down your cheeks as you shoved one thing after another into your backpack. You didn’t want to leave Fangs but you had to take this opportunity. If you didn’t you’d be stuck in Riverdale forever and that’s something you don’t want.

 

"Why can’t I come with you?" Fangs would ask. You sighed. You couldn’t look at him knowing you’d melt under his gaze.

 

"You and I both know you can’t. You belong here Fangs." You said. "I’m just going to hold you back. You deserve better than that."

 

"Y/N, please." Fangs pleaded, he tried to hold your hand but you moved it away.

 

"I’m sorry. Goodbye Fangs."

 

•

 

"Hey." You greeted, your voice was soft. You didn’t move from where you were stood and neither did Fangs. You just looked at each other, taking in the state the other person was in. It wasn’t until a rumble of thunder hit that you remembered you were still outside. Fangs walked over to you and grabbed your hand, pulling you inside and you let him. He pushed you against the closed door, only a small gap between you. Fangs knew he shouldn’t be doing this but all of his self control went out the window when he saw standing outside his house.

 

"I love you, Y/N. I haven’t stopped loving you."

 

"I love you too." You whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, softly at first before getting more passionate.


	12. I Quit Too

Your knee bounced up and down as you tried to contain the rage that was building the more Jughead spoke. Your boyfriend, Fangs, was currently under scrutiny after being caught dealing drugs. They seem to only see the fact that he did it not the reason for it. You were on his side. You may not like the fact he dealt drugs but you understood why he did it. It was his only option.

 

Jughead carried on talking and you continued to glare at him. It wasn’t until Cheryl let slip what Fangs did saying that he also needs to get stripped of his jacket that you leapt out of your seat and spoke up. "What the fuck, is all I have to say to that!" You exclaimed. Sweet Pea tried to grab your arm to calm you down but you shrugged it off. "No. You were gone Jughead. Fangs needed help and he had nowhere to turn to. You can’t blame him for that. You can’t just waltz back in after being gone for a good month and kick someone out."

 

"He broke the rules, Y/N." Jughead said.

 

"He had no choice." Jughead ignored your plea and held his hand out for Fangs's jacket which he reluctantly took off. "Fine. If Fangs is leaving then so am I."

 

"Y/N, you don’t have to do this." Fangs said, turning to you. He held your hands and spoke lowly so only you could hear.

 

"I know but I want to." You mumbled. "I love you."


End file.
